Field
A processing chamber for processing a substrate is disclosed herein. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a susceptor and a heat plate for use in depositing an epitaxial layer on a substrate.
Description of the Related Art
One type of apparatus for processing semiconductor substrates is a single substrate processor in which one substrate at a time is supported on a susceptor in a processing chamber. The susceptor divides the chamber into one portion, which is below the susceptor, and a second portion, which is above the susceptor. The susceptor is generally mounted on a shaft, which rotates the susceptor about its center to enhance uniform processing of the substrate. A flow of a processing gas is provided in the top of chamber and across the surface of the substrate. The chamber generally has a gas inlet port at one side thereof, and a gas outlet port at an opposite side to achieve a flow of the processing gas across the substrate. The susceptor is heated in order to heat the substrate to a desired processing temperature. One method used to heat the susceptor is by the use of lamps provided around the chamber. The lamps direct light into the chamber and onto the susceptor. In order to control the temperature to which the substrate is being heated, the temperature of the susceptor is constantly measured. The temperature may be measured using an infrared temperature sensor, which detects the infrared radiation emitted from the heated susceptor.
During processing some of the process gas may flow around the edge of the susceptor and deposit a layer of the material on the back surface of the substrate. The layer deposited on the back surface of the substrate results in backside discoloration of the substrate, which is evidence of the contaminated back surface. Contamination of the back surface of the substrate leads to overall yield degradation.
There is a need, therefore, to provide an improved apparatus and method for processing a substrate.